Monster, a Mob Talker Fanfic
by DeceitfulPersona
Summary: Joseph is just a guy with a not too happy past. After an incident with a guy he hates at his high school, he gets knocked unconscious and awakens in a new place, with a pair of amber eyes staring into his.
1. The Incident

_Author's Note: Sorry if this turns out to be awful._

Joseph woke up from a dream. Well, more of a nightmare, about the past. Calming down, he got out of his bed and stretched. He looked at his watch and realized that it was time to get ready. He took a shower, brushed his teeth, and did other hygiene-related things, then brushed his hair. His hair was brown, like his eyes, and went down to his eyebrows. He put on dark blue jeans, black shoes, a basic gray t-shirt, and a dark green hoodie. Then, he ate breakfast, which was just cereal and a cup of water, and then exited his house.

_Later..._

Joseph stepped into the high school, as usual, it was loud. "Let's get this over with. Only three more weeks."

He walked into the breezeway, where it was silent. Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, and got punched in the face, and he fell down from the sudden hit. He quickly recovered and looked at who the attacker was. The person he hated the most, Jon Wilson. As he was about to get kicked again, he rolled, causing Jon to kick the wall." "Ow, Shit!" Jon shouted. Joseph took this as a chance to strike back. He ran and tackled Jon to the ground. He started punching him, but then got kicked off after about 4 hits. Jon got up. "Heh, you know what Joey?" He pulled out a knife. "I'm going to kill you." Joseph's eyes widened. "Shit." He said under his breath. Jon ran at him with the knife, and slashed his hand. "Argh!" Joseph yelled in pain. He looked down at his hand, seeing all the blood flowing out. And in that moment, something changed in him. Some would say he snapped. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING TEAR YOU APART!" Joseph shouted. He ran at Jon, who was grinning. Jon tried to stab him, but he grabbed his arm and twisted it. Hard. Jon started screaming, and Joseph grabbed the knife, and stabbed Jon in the stomach with it. Jon's eyes widened, the screaming stopped, and he fell onto his knees and coughed up some blood. Then, he fell onto the cold floor. When that happened, Joseph realized what he had just done. "Holy shit... I just killed him."

People had already crowded around the scene. Their faces showing fear and shock. Joseph looked around, and then ran out of the building, shoving people out of the way. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" He was in panic himself. He knew that he had to run, he had no where to go, he couldn't go to his house, obviously, so he ran into the woods. As he was running, he tripped over something, and fell down. He hit his head. Hard. He lost consciousness. 

Then he woke up again. But in a different place. And he saw a pair of amber eyes staring into his.

_Author's Note: So that's it for chapter one. Sorry about how short it is, I'll try to make them longer. Hopefully it wasn't too bad._

_Now, time to make chapter two._


	2. Waking up

Author's Note: Cuuupaaaa. :D

And so it continues...

Joseph stared at the amber eyes that were observing him.

The girl was wearing a green hoodie, lighter than his, and it had a squarish frown on the hood itself. Joseph recognized the frown almost instantly, it was one of a creeper, from his favorite game, Minecraft. "Er.. who are you?" He asked. The girl's eyes widened, and she jumped back, surprised. Joseph got up off of the ground, and stretched. "You're alive?!" the girl said, shocked. "Yeah, atleast I think I am." Joseph responded. "O-okay." "May I ask why you're covered in blood?" the girl asked, seeming a bit scared. And then, Joseph remembered what had happened. He looked down at his hand, which was still bleeding. "Shit..." He frowned. "What?" the girl asked. "Let's just say I got in a fight with someone, and I'm not too happy with how it turned out." He replied. "O-oh.. okay." The girl still seemed a bit afraid. "So, uh.. what's your name?" the girl asked. "I'm Joseph. Who are you?" "My name is Cupa." She said. "That's a nice name." Joseph said. Cupa's cheeks turned red when he said that. "Th-thank you." She said, covering her face. "Hmm... I need to stop this bleeding." He said. "Oh, h-here." Cupa pulled out a roll of gauze. She walked up to Joseph and grabbed his right hand, then dressed the wound. The white cloth soon turned red with blood. "There." She said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She said cheerfully, changing from being afraid to happy. "Hmm... where are we?" "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, where on Earth are we at?" He asked again. "Uh.. what's an earth?" "Uhh..." By this point, Joseph had gotten really confused.

He looked around at their surroundings. Trees, grass, hills, and water. It was getting dark. "Oh shit!" Cupa said. "What?!" Joseph asked. "Don't you see?! It's getting dark! We have to get shelter fast!" She said, looking at him like he was an idiot. "Uh.. what's so bad about the dark?" He asked. "It's not the dark! It's what is IN the dark, you idiot!" She yelled at him. "I'm confused, what's in the dark?" He asked. "Shut up!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him off to find shelter. And then they ran into something. It was tall, looked like it was made of shadows, and had glowing purple eyes. Joseph realized what it was.

"No..."

"It's impossible."

An enderman.

Joseph realized something. He was staring straight into the enderman's eyes. It opened it's mouth, and screeched at him. Then it ran at him, and tried to hit him. He looked at it's hands. It had long slender fingers, that ended in sharp claws. "Fuck!" He felt something sharp in his hoodie pocket. He reached in and grabbed it.

It was the knife.

The enderman tried to hit him again, and he dodged, then slashed at it with the knife, as soon as the knife almost hit it, the enderman disappeared. "Shit, it teleported." He looked around. The enderman teleported behind him, and grabbed him. It raised him up to eye level. It stared at him, and he started to feel like he was drifting away. Then a stone hit the enderman in the back of the head. It dropped him, and turned around. It looked down at Cupa, and started walking toward her. He ran at it and jumped onto it's back. It swung around, trying to shake him off. He stabbed into the back of it's neck. It fell down onto the ground. He looked at where he had stabbed it, and saw a dark blue sphere. He reached into the cut, and ripped it out. He knew what it was. An enderpearl. He put it into his pocket. He walked up to Cupa.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She hugged him. "Yeah, thanks."

He smiled, something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Good." He said.

"Alright, I have a place we could stay." Cupa told him. "Where?" He asked. "Nearby." She said. "Okay, lead the way." He said.

They walked for about 14 minutes, and came to a large tree with what looked like a treehouse in it. "Neat." He said.

"Follow me!" Cupa walked up to it and climbed up a ladder.

He followed her up the ladder into a room with a bed, a table, and two chairs.

"Well, I'm tired." Cupa walked over to the bed and got into it.

"I'll sleep on the floor then." Joseph said.

"That's stupid." She said.

"Well, where else could I sleep?" He asked.

"Why not sleep in this bed?" She said.

"Because you're in it." He said.

"So?" She said.

"Wouldn't that be kind of awkward?" He said.

"Oh shut up. Just get in the bed already and go to sleep." She said.

"O-okay, sorry!" He walked over to the bed and got into it.

"Goodnight." She said.

"N-night."


End file.
